


That it should come to this

by boosauce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosauce/pseuds/boosauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek honestly thought becoming the Alpha would fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That it should come to this

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S2x04 - "Abomination". Unbeta-ed
> 
> Originally a "[Tumblr Tag Story](http://b00sauce.tumblr.com/post/24976521040/teen-wolf-2x04-abomination)" based off [this GIF](http://sl-misfit.tumblr.com/post/24942291770) by [sl-misfit](http://sl-misfit.tumblr.com/).

"Fie on't, a fie, 'tis an unweeded garden  
That grows to seed. Things rank and gross and nature  
Possess it merely. That it should come to this. "

~ Hamlet

  


Derek honestly thought becoming the Alpha would fix things.

He isn't Peter. 

He's only turning people that want to be bitten. Kids that have had have the shittiest luck but want better, can be and do so much better, if given the chance. So, well... he gave it to them.

And now he has a pack again. And maybe it'll never make up for what he's lost (and yeah, Laura would've had a few things to say about his turning a bunch of High Schoolers) but damn it, he's trying!

He's living in an abandoned subway car hiding Isaac while the fucking Argents-

And yet here he is. Alone and hurt and scared and this mouthy little punk is holding his head, literally, above water in the fucking Beacon Hill High's pool. Because when it comes down to it, even though Stiles trusts him about as far as he could throw him (not far) and Derek Stiles even less then that.... he's always there when you need him. 

Before, during, and after; Stiles is the most dependable person in Derek's life and _he isn't even Pack._

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but at least I actually posted something?
> 
> *cricket noises*


End file.
